Ado's Final Fantasy
by finalfantasymario
Summary: This is the story of Adokad and his life in the final fantasy world. It has multiple things from the final fantasy games with original characters. Rated T for upcoming elements. Chapter 2 done. My very first story that I'm working on. Please R&R.
1. Prologue

Hey all, this is one of my first stories that I actually wanna write, so yeah...here it goes, please R&R.

--

**Prologue : A New Beginning**

It was another boring day in my town. The birds were singing happily and the flowers were blooming. Springtime was upon us yet again. I went back to my house, put down my bookbag, and crashed on the bed.

"Adokad, how was your day?"

I looked up to see my mother. She was a good mother. She made very good food and had a nice personality towards other people, which is a very good thing.

"Meh, it was okay I guess," I replied. "Could've been better, could've been worse."

"Oh, okay. You know, your brother is leaving today."

"What!?" I exclaimed.

My brother was visiting us. We haven't seen him in a while, as he has his own family to attend to since he's in his 30's.

"Where is he?" I asked.

"He went out to buy a few things for the trip back," she said. "He should be back soon."

"Ah, I see. Well, I'll be in my room if you need me."

She left to go get dinner started. I got on my homework, which was pretty much nothing since I did most of it in class. After that, I was kinda bored so I started thinking about things. My mind wondered off into a world of fantasy. Before I knew it, my brother was home.

"Heeeeeeey Dink!" He yelled.

"Welcome back Vance." I said.

"Hey Vance." My mom said, coming into the living room area.

"Dink, you know I'm leaving soon." Vance said.

"Yeah..." I replied as I looked at the ground sadly.

"Don't feel bad Dink, I'll be back at Thanksgiving, you can bet on that!" Vance replied.

He laughed, but not in the way he usually laughed. It was more of a "goodbye" laugh. I then thought of something.

"Hey Vance, could you train me one more time before you go?" I asked.

"Well...I guess I have time. Fine, for a little while." He replied.

"Awesome." I said.

I ran to go get my wooden sword. Vance had been training me to become a "knight" as he calls it. I knew I this wouldn't come in handy at all, unless someone tried to rob us. It was just very fun to learn how to attack with a sword. When I came back into the room, Vance was already outside.

"Come on out here, Dink! I don't have all day!" He shouted at me.

"You two play nice okay?" My mom told us.

"You can trust us mom." I replied.

I ran outside to greet my brother. He pulled his sword into battle position, and I copied.

"Are you ready?" Vance questioned.

"Yes." I replied.

"Very well...let us begin! Show me what I taught you." Vance said.

BOSS BATTLE!

Enemie(s) :  
Vance - Lv3  
HP:??  
MP:??

Party :  
Adokad - Lv1  
HP: 72  
MP:0

I was kinda nervous and didn't want to attack my own brother. But these swords couldn't really harm anybody, they were just for training. I just stared at him.

Adokad - Attack - Vance - 12 damage

"Very good. How about this though?" Vance said.

Vance - Attack - Adokad - 23 damage

Adokad - HP: 49

"Gah, that hurt!" I screamed.

I decided to try again.

Adokad - Attack - Vance - 11 damage

"C'mon Dink, you can do better than that." He teased.

Vance - Attack - Adokad - 20 damage

Adokad - HP: 29

"Gah..." I groaned.

I couldn't keep this up much longer, so I decided to go all out.

Adokad - Flame

"Imblue...FLAME!" I shouted.

The energy of fire went into my sword in a flash.

"See, now you're starting to think." Vance said.

Vance - Defend

Adokad - Attack - Vance - 15 damage CRITICAL

"How did you..." Vance was puzzled.

"Heh, don't underestimate me bro." I replied.

"That's it!" Vance said.

I stared at him eyes wide as he put down his sword.

"You're gonna fight with your fists?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

Adokad - Attack - Vance - 17 damage

"Haha!" Vance laughed.

Vance - Counterattack - Adokad - 28 damage CRITICAL

"Ow..." I grunted.

"I think that's enough for today Ado. You did very good, you're turning into a fine knight. Your Flame ability can help you a lot, so use it wisely." He said.

"Will do." I replied happily.

"Here," he said, "take this with you. It's my lucky bracelet."

"Thanks." I replied.

Battle won!

Gained exp : 0  
Gold : 0  
Item - Bracelet

I watched as my bro pulled away. I was honestly surprised that I did "so well". My bro is truely a monk, which means he uses his fists to fight. His sword is just a joke compared to his true skill. I looked at the Bracelet, wondering what it did. I put it on, then got ready for bed. Today was a wild day, but it won't be as fun without a trainer. I fell asleep wondering what the next day would bring into my boring average life...

--

Hope you liked it. I'm sorry it was kinda short, but I think I put in enough for the prologue. Give me opinions on the battle system and stuff. Adokad is my name backwards by the way, if you didn't know. I'm gonna work hard on this story, and it will also have two sequel stories after I finish this one, depending on people liked it or not. I'll try to get the first chapter up ASAP, as I am very busy with school and stuff. Anyway, see you around FF readers!


	2. Chapter 1

Characters:

Adokad  
Age:16

Vance  
Age:33

Ado's mother  
Age:55

Here's Chapter 1, please R&R.

--

**Chapter 1 : The Story Begins **

I had a dream that night, about fighting many magical creatures. There were imps, wyverns, giants worms, you name it. Sometime during the night, my dream was subsided due to a loud noise. I woke up and looked at my watch; 2:07 am. I decided I might as well get a drink then head back to bed, but I noticed something on my way to the kitchen. There was a trail of something coming from my mother's room. I bent down to try and see it, but it was too dark to make it out. It smelled very familiar, so I went to my mom's room.

"Mom?" I called out in a shaky voice.

I creaked open the door leading to her room. That's when I saw the most terrible thing in my life. My mom was lying dead in her own blood beside her bed, with a shadowous figure standing over her, holding a bloodstained blade. I stared blankly at the person.

"Why..." Was all I could mumble to say, out of shock I guess.

The figure turned around, a little surprised I was here. The figure was in dark black armor, so I could not make out the face or body. He just started laughing.

"Heh, you're awake!" The figure snorted.

I could tell it was a man, due to his deep voice, broad shoulders, and body height.

"What did you do to my mother!?" I screamed.

"Hmph, I obviously killed her." He said.

"But, why?" I asked again.

He didn't answer. Instead, he pointed his blade at me.

"Now it is time to kill you too."

BOSS BATTLE!

Enemie(s):  
?? - Lv??  
HP:??  
MP:??

Party:  
Adokad - Lv1  
HP:72  
MP:0

I picked up my sword, which I had left close to my mother's room last night accidentally, which was convenient for me.

"You think you can take me boy? You are a fool, you don't know who you're messing with!"

?? - Attack - Adokad - 33 damage

Adokad - HP:49

"You killed my mother...," I said. "but why?"

"I'm not going to answer you, maggot!" He replied.

Adokad - Flame

"Heh, is that all you got?" He laughed.

?? - Retort

Retort? I was confused about retort. I had no idea what it meant, but I took a chance anyway.

Adokad - Attack - ?? - 20 damage HEALED

"Healed?" I said puzzled.

"I absorb your element you fool. Now, face true power!"

?? - Counter - 53 damage CRITICAL

"I...can't...go on." I gasped.

I then passed out as he laughed at me. I then remember waking up in a strange place. I looked around. I saw healers everywhere, known as white mages. A black mage walked up to me.

"How do you feel?" The black mage asked.

"I feel okay right now, thank you." I replied. "But...where am I? And what's going on?"

"Ah, there is time for that later. Just rest for now."

"Yeah...but..." I argued, but I was very tired, so I just layed down.

When I awoke the second time, I felt much better. The white mages were gone, but the black mage was still there.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Good question." He said. "My name is Hakai. I bet you're wondering why you're here."

"Yes, I have many questions." I replied.

"Well," Hakai explained, "you are in a sanctuary for the wounded. This place is a very sacred area, close to a nearby town called Sidclaw. We have healed you of your wounds you got from The Dark One."

"The Dark One?" I asked. "Is he the one who..."

"Yes," Hakai continued, "he is the one who killed your mother. We do not know much about him, but we do know that he is a dark knight. You are but a begginer knight, as he has very powerful skill. That is why you could not face him. He can absorb every element known and is a force to be reckoned with."

"But why did he kill my mother, and how am I alive?" I asked.

"We are unsure why he killed your mother." Hakai replied. "We believe that she had something to do with him, but that's all we know. As for your status as of now, one of our ninjas came and rescued you before he had a chance to kill you."

"Where did The Dark One head? I swear I will avenge my mother!" I shouted.

"Calm down, Adokad." Hakai said. "He is way too strong for you. As I said before, you are only a beginner knight with some skill. You have never been on the field of real battle before. Your chance of survival fighting him alone is very low, and we couldn't save you again due to location. I suggest that you get more people to help you train to get stronger."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I have a friend who lives in Atmor. He could probably help me." I said.

"That's a good idea, you should try to head there." He said happily.

I reached in my sheath for my sword, but I did not feel my wooden blade.

"How can I fight without a weapon and armor though?" I asked.

"Ah, another good question. Yes, we thought about that. As soon as I told out smithy about you, he got to working on a sword for you. It is ready now." Hakai said, as he handed me the forged blade.

Gained Begginer's blade.

"Here is armor and an accessory too."

Gained buckler, cross helmet, link mail, and strength ring.

"Thank you very much." I said as I equipped my new equiment.

Adokad  
Weapon - Begginer's blade  
Helm - Cross helmet  
Body - Link mail  
Accessory - strength ring  
Relic 1 - Bracelet  
Relic 2 - n/a

"That should protect you." Hakai said.

"Thanks again Hakai, that is really nice of you." I replied.

"Be very careful though, strange monsters have been appearing recently." He warned me. "Just in case, one of our white mages will accompany you. Hey Kibby, come into the healing chamber!"

I looked as a white mage walked up to us. He was wearing a white hat with white leather. He was slim and tall, in his early 20's I would guess.

"This is Kibby." Hakai said. "He is one of our finest white mages. He has mastered the art of white magic and can aid you greatly on your quest."

"Nice to meet you." Kibby said. "You are Adokad, correct?"

I nodded.

"Nice to meet you as well." I said.

"Well, good luck on your trip Adokad. I will be here praying for your success with the other mages. Come back here anytime to rest."

He dissapeared in a poof of smoke before I could thank him.

"Woah, where did he go?" I asked.

"Probably up on top to pray with the white mages." Kibby replied. "Well, shall we go?"

Kibby joins the party!

Kibby - Lv1  
HP:65  
MP:30  
Weapon: Begginer's hammer  
Helm: White miter  
Body: Silk robe  
Accessory: Faith ring  
Relic 1 - n/a  
Relic 2 - n/a

As we headed out, a white mage walked up to us.

"Kibby, promise you won't do anything wreckless!" She said. "I want you to come back safe my love."

Kibby's wife ran off crying. I looked over at Kibby.

"She gets emotional a lot, doesn't she?" I asked.

"Yep, I gotta get used to it one day." He laughed.

I laughed with him as we left the sacred monastery.

--

This was a litte longer, but there is going to be a lot of chapters. I'm not continueing this until people start reading and reviewing. I'm working really hard on the plot and everything, so please R&R. See you all later!


	3. Chapter 2

New Characters:

Hakai  
Age: 32

Kibby  
Age: 22

Here's Chapter 2, have fun.

--

**Chapter 2 : The Field of Battle**

As Kibby and I exited the tower, I looked into a small valley of creatures I had never seen before. There were imps, ogres, spiders, and lots of other things roaming around. I was very surprised to see all this.

"Wow." I exclaimed.

"I guess you've never seen a creature before. Come, I'll help you." Kibby said.

We ran over to a few imps.

BATTLE!

Enemie(s):  
3 Imps

Party:  
Adokad - Lv1  
HP:72  
MP:0

Kibby - Lv1  
HP:65  
MP:30

"So this is an encounter?" I asked.

"Yep." He said. "Don't worry, I got your back. Show them what you're made of!"

"Right." I nodded.

Adokad - Attack - Imp(1) - 12 damage - Imp terminated

"Oh, that was easy!" I said.

"Heh..." Kibby replied.

Kibby - Attack - Imp(2) - 8 damage - Imp terminated

"One left..." I said.

Imp(3) - Attack - Adokad - 2 damage

Adokad HP:70

Adokad - Attack - Imp(3) - 11 damage - Imp terminated

"And that's how it done!" I exclaimed.

BATTLE WON!

Gained exp : 9 exp

Adokad's exp needed for next level 11  
Kibby's exp needed for next level 11

"That was very easy, I already feel stronger." I said.

"Yep." Kibby replied.

"Let's find some more fights." I said.

BATTLE! AMBUSHED!

Enemie(s):  
4 imps  
2 wolves

Party:  
Adokad - Lv1  
HP:70  
MP:0

Kibby - Lv1  
HP:65  
MP:30

"Oh great..." I muttered.

"Yeah, we can't run away either, we're trapped." Kibby said.

Adokad - Imblue Fire

Kibby - Defend

Imp(1) - Attack - Adokad - 3 damage

Imp(2) - Attack - Kibby - 4 damage

Imp(3) - Attack - Adokad - 2 damage

Imp(4)- Attack - Adokad - 4 damage

Wolf(1) - Attack - Adokad - 7 damage CRITCAL

Wolf(2) - Attack - Adokad - 4 damage

Adokad HP:50  
Kibby HP:61

Adokad - Attack - Wolf(1) - 14 damage - Wolf terminated

Kibby - Attack - Imp(1) - 9 damage - Imp terminated

Imp(2) - Attack - Adokad - 6 damage CRITCAL

Imp(3) - Attack - Adokad - 3 damage

Imp(4) - Attack - Adokad - 4 damage

Wolf(2) - Attack - Adokad - 5 damage

Adokad HP:32  
Kibby HP:61

"Why am I taking all the hits?" I asked.

"They probably can tell that you're the main offense." Kibby replied. "Don't let your guard down."

Adokad - Attack - Wolf(2) - 15 damage - Wolf terminated

Kibby - Attack - Imp(3) - 8 damage - Imp terminated

Imp(2) - Attack - Adokad - 7 damage CRITCAL

Imp(4) - Attack - Kibby - 4 damage

Adokad HP:25  
Kibby HP:57

Adokad - Attack - Imp(2) - 17 damage - Imp terminated

Kibby - Cure 1 - Adokad - 40 HP cured

Imp(4) - Attack - Kibby - 3 damage

Adokad HP:65  
Kibby HP:54 MP:27

Adokad - Attack - Imp(4) - 15 damage - Imp terminated

"Thanks for healing me." I said.

"'Tis my job." He replied.

BATTLE WON!

Gained exp: 20 exp

Adokad's LEVEL UP:  
HP:72 95

Kibby's LEVEL UP:  
HP:65 80  
MP:30 37

Adokad's exp needed for next level : 31  
Kibby's exp needed for next level : 31

"Let's get some rest in Sidclaw." I said, a little tired.

"Yes, let's." Kibby replied.

As I entered Sidclaw for my first time with Kibby, I was very surprised. This town had a lot of people in the streets cheering, in which I noticed that a carnival was going on. We walked past the folks in the crowds and worked our way to the inn. It was getting a little late, so we decided to turn in for the night.

"We need a room please." I told the innkeeper.

"Hey...are you Adokad?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied, "but who are you to ask of my name?"

"Oh, my apologies. Hakai told me all about you and your situation; you can stay here for free." He exclaimed.

"Thank you very much." I said.

We got the room key and headed up to the rooms. I opened to door to the room. It looked okay I guess, not very posh, but not nasty. I couldn't be picky though, I mean hey: we got this room for free.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Kibby said.

"Same here, good night." I replied.

"G'night." He mumbled as he fell asleep on the bed.

I put down my sword and layed down on the bed to relax. This day was very big for me. Many things had happened, which left me with many questions. Who is this Dark One, and what is his plans? Why did he kill my mother? Why did Hakai save me instead of letting me die like I expected to happen? These were all popping up into my head as I tried to fall asleep. I must have drifted off soon, however, because I can't remember thinking about anything else...

I woke up in the middle of the night to a scream. I grabbed my sword immediately and headed for Kibby's room.

"Kibby, wake up!" I said.

Kibby was fast asleep, no way of waking this guy up. I didn't even have a chance to try. I had to find out what was going on. I ran into the foyer of the building to find a bigger imp thing ordering around other imps certain tasks that I couldn't understand. One of the imps was carrying the woman.

"Unhand her you fiends!" I yelled.

The leader looked at me.

"Oh, you dare interefere with us?" The imp commander said.

I couldn't believe me eyes...he just talked!

"You can talk?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm not as stupid as these other imps. Enough talk, I'll have to destroy you!"

BOSS BATTLE!

Enemie(s):  
Imp commander  
3 imps

Party:  
Adokad - Lv2  
HP:95  
MP:0

Adokad - Imbue Fire

Imp commander - Rage

Imp(1) - Attack - Adokad - 2 damage

Imp(2) - Attack - Adokad - 3 damage

Imp(3) - Attack - Adokad - 2 damage

Adokad HP:88

Adokad - Attack - Imp(1) - 15 damage - Imp terminated

Imp commander - Attack - Adokad - 13 damage

Imp(2) - Attack - Adokad - 3 damage

Imp(3) - Attack - Adokad - 3 damage

Adokad HP:72

Adokad - Attack - Imp(2) - 14 damage - Imp terminated

I noticed that after I killed the second imp, the third one ran away.

"Fine, run you coward!" Yelled the commander at his minion.

Imp commander - Attack - Adokad - 14 damage

Adokad HP:58

Adokad - Attack - Imp commander - 15 damage

Imp commander - Attack - Adokad - 15 damage

Adokad HP:43

I looked over to see Kibby running up to me.

"Sorry I'm late, did I miss anything?" Kibby asked.

"Heh, you are the DEEPEST sleeper I know." I replied.

"Oh great, two of you!?" The Imp Commander questioned. "Fine, I'll kill you both then!"

Adokad - Attack - Imp commander - 16 damage

Kibby - Cure 1 - Adokad - 50 HP cured

Imp commander - Attack - Adokad - 14 damage

Adokad HP: 79  
Kibby's HP: 80 MP:34

Adokad - Attack - Imp commander - 15 damage

Kibby - Attack - Imp commander - 7 damage

Imp commander - Attack - Adokad - MISS

Adokad - Attack - Imp commander - 14 damage

Kibby - Attack - Imp commander - 5 damage - Imp commander terminated

"Ugh, you're strong. I failed father, please forgive me." The Imp commander sneered.

BATTLE WON!

Gained exp: 40 exp

Adokad's LEVEL UP:  
HP:95 increased to 120

Kibby's LEVEL UP:  
HP:80 increased to 99  
MP:37 increased to 46  
Learned New Magic - Hold

Adokad's exp needed for next level : 61  
Kibby's exp needed for next level : 61

"That was a close one." I said. "Let's make sure that the woman is all right."

"Woman?" Kibby asked.

"Yeah," I replied, "the imps kidnapped her. I think she's tied up over there."

We rushed over and untied the rope that was around her.

"Thank you very much." The woman said. "Those imps scared me. I don't think anybody else was harmed. As soon as you defeated their commander, I saw them all run out that open window."

She pointed to a nearby window big enough for even us to fit through.

"You're welcome." I said.

"Well, I'm going to go back to my room now. Thank you again boys." She said as she left.

"Let's go back to bed as well Kibby. We need our rest to go through the mountain pass to Atmor." I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm really tired." He replied.

We went back to our room. As Kibby slept, I thought about tomorrow. Crossing Mount Darkford will be very hard, as I have heard monsters reside there. Once we get past the Mountain, it's a straight shot to Atmor. I hesitantly closed my eyes and went back to sleep.

--

Sorry that took so long for chapter 2. I've been kinda busy, but I'm working really hard on it. I got everythng planned out for the whole story now after thinking for a while, so it should be smooth sailing for writing it on here. PLEASE R&R, I'm working so hard on this and people aren't really reading it. I'll just have to be more patient I guess...


End file.
